1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for moving and positioning an object in space, having at least three actuation arms, each connected to one motor-drive unit and pivotable about a motor/drive axis, wherein, for gripping the object by suction, the free end of the actuation arm is pivotably connected via vacuum rods to a support element having at least one gripping means, connectable to a vacuum source via a vacuum hose. The device for moving and positioning an object in space is a device known in the professional world as a robot with parallel kinematics, also known by the term “delta robot”.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In delta robots, the hose guidance from the gripping tool to the vacuum supply is conventionally done via the vacuum rods and via a freely suspended piece of hose about 1500 mm long. This self-supporting hose on the one hand requires stability, so as to be suspended in self-supporting fashion in space, and on the other flexibility, to ensure the extreme motions of the robot. The hose is stressed by both torsion and flexion and can begin to vibrate. If the robot and the hose move in opposite directions, a jerk can occur that not only impairs the precision of the robot but also puts a heavy load on the hose. For that reason, the hose is exposed to high wear and must therefore be replaced after only a short time.